Dragon Book of Essex Wikia
TL;DR This wiki has three primary aims: # To find out if the system presented in the DBoE provides a functional path to initiation. # To break the system into manageable chunks in order that it can be more easily used and referenced. # To lay the system out in simple terms on paper, so that it can be refined and improved. The Dragon Book forms the basis of the practice of the Cultus Sabbati. It provides a method of self-initiation into the Draconian current of the Crooked Path; Robert Fitzgerald mentions that Chumbley "wanted the Dragon Book to serve as a vehicle to attract suitable candidates to the overarching work of the Cultus Sabbati.". According to Xoanon, the material in the book was originally part of the rites of an inner circle of the Cultus known as the Column of the Crooked Path. Daniel Schulke (current Magister of the Cultus) mentions that it was originally published privately in 1997-1998. It has been suggested that the rites originated with the Ku-Sebittu, a common lodge between the CS and the Typhonian OTO, and then carried on into the Column after the former ceased functioning, although I have not seen a source for this suggestion. Nonetheless, it presents a highly-evolved magical system bearing resemblances to the A.'.A.'. and Typhonian systems, with influences from Cochranite witchcraft, Voodoo, tantra and Iranian religion, among others. As with all Chumbley's works, the language is dense and obscure. The DBoE alone is over 800 pages long - elements have been redacted from the original three-volume work, these will be expanded upon as the work progresses, as lacunae are more likely to be discovered when it comes to putting the material into practice. This project aims to strip the system down to its core to find out three things: Firstly, does the system work? Secondly, if it does work, then how does it work? Lastly, once we know how it works, how can it be improved? Besides making the book more usable, it also allows us to evaluate Chumbley's work objectively, by both analysis of the concepts in the Book, and by actually going through the ritual cycle. It should be pointed out, however, that this wiki is not intended to replace or replicate the book, but simply to provide a usable guide to it. Nor is it intended to breach any terms of service or copyright laws, but simply to be a reference point for when the book becomes too dense. The Wiki will be updated somewhat sporadically, as the ritual year is currently ongoing, so information about rites etc. will be updated after they have been performed. As something of a disclaimer, I am not the only person involved in this project; none involved are initiates of the Cultus Sabbati in any form, nor have we been in the past. We are initiates of different systems who have taken an interest in the work of Chumbley, and have decided to carry out the Dragon work by ourselves. I'd also like to say that anything in this wiki is essentially our opinion '''on the background to the rites, their performance, etc. It shouldn't be taken as absolute by anyone, particularly if they haven't gone through the system themselves. To reiterate: this isn't a replacement for a book, just a general guide on how to navigate it. Any questions/ suggestions/ requests/ complaints can be sent to dboe.wikia@gmail.com '''The Main Rites KA - The Hieros Gamos I - Rite of the Draconian Oracle * Rite of the Black Sun * Rite of the Black Moon * Rite of the Black Earth HU - The Votive Rite of Sacrifice SA - Mystery of the Turnskin BA - Mystery of the Red and the Black Serpent (AKA Rite of the Horns) IA -The Grand Stellar Convocation of the Dragon's Brood KHU - Mystery of the Seven Stars LA - Mystery of Embracing in the Dragon's Coils (AKA Love-Feast of the Crooked Path) TAN - Mystery of Dracotaos (AKA Rite of the Peacock Angel) HUA - Mystery of the Returning Dead (AKA The Ancestral Rite) Daily Practice Hallowing the Kingdom of Qayin Azhaka The Stellar Transvocation Unsorted Pages Tools The Fourteen Tasks (AKA The Grades of the Crooked Path) Structure of the Book The Ritual Year Overview of the System Circles, Covines etc. The Hendecarch Resources Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse